Evil Doppelganger
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: A extended/edited version of Sarah and her evil twin. Mostly Sarah and her evil self. One-shot


**So I hope most people saw MBAV episode on Friday and here is a extended/edited version. I may or may not make this a multi- chapter story depending on the reviews. So this is going to be all about evil Sarah, and Sarah herself. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

Sarah walked though the baseball field the cold fall hair blowing though her hair as the leaves were crunched under her boots. She kept looking around for one sign of a person but there was nothing. As she turned around she came face to face a girl who looked exactly like her. A look of pure shock came over her as she looked at her evil double. She was wearing all black with a silver scarf and her hair had purple in it. She looked exactly like Sarah, but at the same time nothing like her at all.

"Playing hookie are we? That's not the Sarah I know" the evil one said her fangs sticking out.

"You look like me" Sarah said looking over her twin.

"Ya kinda" She said walking towards her. "Expect I'm stronger, faster, cooler. I'm the you that your to chicken to be". The twin said her eyes glowing purple.

Sarah took one quick glance at the double then took off in a swish of wind.

Sarah ended up running eight blocks until she slowed down to take a breather.

"Mr. G's right I am my own worst enemy" she said before her twin appeared in front of her.

"Hi" she said wiggling her fingers.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop running from yourself" he almost hissed at her.

"Fine, I'm done running" Sarah said before flying into the air.

"Like I didn't see that coming" The twin said shaking her head before taking off into the air after her.

Sarah flew over the school right into the main part of town hoping to find someone, anyone there. She landed smack into the middle of the road, shops were all around her, but everything was dead silent. Not one person was around.

Suddenly her twin appeared right in front of her.

"You know, we can do this all day but I am still going to be with you, since I'm faster" she said hissing.

"What do you want?!" Sarah almost screamed.

"I don't want anything. I"m here to turn you into who your supposed to be!"

"I don't want to be anything like you"

"You say that but I know you can't resist. The possibility of having more strength, more speed. Plus I think people would like you better , if you acted more like me".

"We may look exactly alike, but I will never be like you" Sarah hissed.

"That's where your wrong. I'm inside of you, I'm who your trying to fight so you will never become. But I'm right there on the surface just waiting to come out and play".

"Everything you are I will never become"

"Why, cause I have no conscience, or cause I feed off people, or maybe both"

"You can't make me into you"

"Oh ya?. The only thing tha'st going to change you into me is human blood. You'll have more speed and strength and once you get a good taste of human blood you won't have a conscience and you'll just keep feeding off people. So why don't we change that right now"

The evil twin said as she jumped Sarah, attacking her. She pinned her arms behind her back and took off in a guest of wind with Sarah.

Only minutes later the girls appeared on Ethan's street.

"God, I wish only at this moment that there was people actually in this town, so you could feed off one of them" she mumbled to herself.

Before the twin even realized she loosened her grip on Sarah's arm and Sarah took off in a flash.

"Guess were going to be doing this all day then" she said before taking off leaving a swish of wind.

Sarah eventually stopped running when she thought the cost was clear.

"I guess if you can't see your reflection, it's nice to remember what you look like" Ethan's voice appeared in her head.

"Ethan? Why can I hear you?"

"Cause he's holding your makeup thing" Benny's voice appeared.

"Benny?"

"Sarah where are you?" Ethan asked.

"Where are you?" she said throwing her hands up in the air. "There's no one in this town anywhere. Expect for my evil twin who just attacked me and is now hunting me".

"At least your problem is hot" Benny said. "I'm being chased my cyber dentist. That drill is a lot scarier up close".

"Wait so your both being attacked?" Ethan said. "I'm completely alone".

"Lucky you" Benny said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Look guys I got an idea, meet me in the lounge as soon as you can okay?"

Was all Sarah heard before the voices were gone. Sarah took no time at all and rushed to the school.

She ran into the lounge pushing the door open. She saw Ethan and Benny there, only they were faded and looked like ghosts.

"Sarah, I can see you guys" Ethan said. "Can you see me?" he said as he pulled Benny's gym shorts off of his head.

"Barley" Sarah said. "Is that my compact?"

"Ya grab onto it, Benny grab your shorts"

Benny than grabbed onto his legs looking at Ethan.

"These ones" he said holding them out.

Sarah and Benny both grabbed onto there items as Ethan pulled on them. Then he pulled so hard they broke though the barrier and appeared at Ethan's side, in full form.

"Okay" Sarah said putting her bag on the table beside her. "Now were trapped here together, not much of an upgrade".

"Guys we have to move" Ethan said. "I'm being chased by a guy with no face and a lot of fireballs".

At the moment the hooded black guy burst though the room into the lounge. Then the cyber dentist. Than only a couple seconds later evil Sarah walked into the room and hissed at them. The group had shocked and scared looks on their face, not just because of the three monsters that stood before them but evil Sarah.

"You know I liked it better when it was just me and doctor silver pants" Benny said. "I can't believe it; my worst nightmare, a fire juggler and a way cooler version of Sarah"

"Hey!" Sarah hissed.

"Guys, at least we can destroy them together" he mumbled.

"That's the upside here!" Sarah said just as the hooded guy threw a fire ball at them.

The group ducked as the flame hit the lounge wall burning it. They then ran though the kitchen and into the hallways looking for a safe place to hid.

They then found a classroom and ran into it. They placed themselves against a wall and waited. Only seconds later they heard a hiss. Sarah's evil twin had come for her. She looked in the window of the doorway then left not seeing anything.

"So were just going to stand here and wait" Sarah whispered.

"Were not waiting, were hiding" Benny said. "It's a much better plan".

"I should just go out there and..." Sarah said as she was caught off by Benny.

"And do what? Get roughed up by yourself" he said looking at Sarah.

"Hey you can't even magic yourself out of a dentist appointment" Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"Guys this isn't helping" Ethan all but hissed out.

"Well why don't you go out there and touch hoddie mic fire hands and get a vision" Benny said.

Sarah looked over at Ethan giving him a 'you go do that' kinda look.

"Spoiler alert! He'll cook me". "Look we can't defeat them by ourselves, we have to come at them together. Sarah how do we stop you?"

"That's not me. That's the me I don't want to be"

"Why not?" Ethan said with a confused look on his face.

"Why not? Because she doesn't have a conscience, and she eats people. She's trying to turn me into her that's why she's hunting me down. She wants me to drink human blood from a real human so I can become a 'better vampire'" she said using air quotes.

"Okay lets start with that"

The evil twin walked around the school hallways, her boots clicking with every step she took suddenly she heard a voice.

"I ran the most track today, my blood is pumping like crazy!"

She stopped in her tracks. And took two quick sniffs in the air. She turned the coroner to see two guys running away from her. 'Stupid' she thought.

She did a little stalk towards them as they ran than she heard stumbling and the sounds of them hitting the ground. She turned the coroner and saw both of them on the ground there breathing heavy.

"Our weak human bodies can not run any farther" Ethan gasped out.

"Mmm I could use a lunch break" she said smirking her fangs sticking out.

"Lunch is so served" Benny said trying to act as if he was tired and out of breath.

Evil Sarah hissed as her eyes turned purple and she took a step towards them. "Wait where's my lameo look alike?" she said looking down at the boys questioning them.

"Ehh" Benny said trying to come up with something. "I'm to full of delicious blood, to answer"

"Ya" Ethan piped in. "So much blood"

"Well" she said putting a hand on her hip. "I guess I could dine and dash" as she hissed at them. Suddenly she felt a prescience behind her and ducked just as Sarah tried to stake her. Evil Sarah rushed behind Sarah and grabbed the stake out of her hands breaking into little pieces. She than jumped Sarah pinning her to the ground. Sarah than used her legs to push her twin off her as she went flying into the locker denting them. Benny and Ethan at this point had gotten up and was staying as far away from them trying to not get caught in the madness. Evil Sarah rushed at Sarah not giving Sarah enough time to react. As the twin put her hands around Sarah's neck chocking her. Benny and Ethan watched in shock as Sarah's twin was chocking Sarah.

"Now that I have you, why don't we get back to that little snack we talked about earlier" The evil twin said smirking looking at Ethan and Benny.

"No" Sarah chocked out.

"Stop fighting it. I know ever since you drank Ethan's blood at the dance and turned into a full vampire you can't stop thinking about it" the evil twin said smirking at Ethan.

"Not true" she said looking Ethan having a look of sorriness across her face.

"Were the same person, I know how you feel and what you think. So go ahead take another bite"

Sarah couldn't take it anymore she slammed her back into her twin causing her to loosen her grip on Sarah's neck. Sarah than threw her twin into the lockers again. This time the impact so hard the door's of the lockers actually came off. When her twin finally got up she looked into the faces of Ethan, Benny and Sarah.

Deciding it wasn't worth risking her life, she took off down the hall in a flash leaving the three of them by herself.

"Now lets go deal with cyber dentist" Sarah said as she turned to the guys who had shocked looks on her face. "You guys coming?" she said as she took off running down the hall.

**So what did you guys think? **

**I may make this a multi chapter story depending on reviews so REVIEW!**


End file.
